Users who practice water and underwater sports, such as swimming, snorkeling, diving, surfing, windsurfing, kitesurfing, etc., are growing in number today.
Generally, while performing these sports activities either indoors or outdoors, users must keep and protect certain personal objects from contact with water to prevent the objects from breaking or being misplaced, for example: watches, car keys, mobile telephones, or any other type of object that may sustain damage.
In this sense, different solutions that are more or less watertight for keeping objects therein and thereby preventing them from getting wet, such as cases, small bottles, or covers with hermetic seals, for example, are known in the state of the art. However, these current solutions continue to have several drawbacks among which at least the following stand out:                They do not adapt to the size of the kept objects, so the object can move freely therein, hit against them, and/or break their inner walls, thereby leading to the kept object coming out and being misplaced;        They have very bulky or rigid casings, lids, or shells, making the transport thereof a nuisance while practicing sports, where they may furthermore cause injuries of a certain severity to the actual athlete;        They incorporate complex opening and sealing mechanisms with a plurality of parts or fixing elements, which in addition to increasing the possibilities of operational failures, breakages, and defects, require more of the athlete's time, furthermore involving higher product manufacturing costs.        